


i think i'm going to vomit

by siyeonists



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Help, but like i ship gyuri and jisun too, flovers better start writing, fromis wonsun, i like shipping them, i need more fromis_9 fics, i ship hayoung with seoyeon, i'm sorry seowon, jiwon jisun win, recommend some, wonsun, wonsun love, wonsun winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonists/pseuds/siyeonists
Summary: Jisun only vomitted twice in her whole lifetime but tonight feels like the night for her third time as she imagines herself letting out the words she's been trying keep from the person she's in love with because she feels intoxicated and she cannot bear to carry it any longer.And Jiwon crawling to her is definitely NOT helping her at all.





	i think i'm going to vomit

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to contribute to our small community and write a short wonsun oneshot. hooray for one more fic under fromis_9 !!

Jisun sighs the moment the breeze touched her exposed shoulders. She's been looking over the people who are currently enjoying the pool on the floor below her's and it's probably one of their best nights but not to her. This night is awful, not only because her friends are drinking messily inside her room but because this will not go well if her circle asks her to join the party. No, she's not passing on the opportunity to waste the night away and wake up feeling shit tomorrow but rather, she doesn't want to be vulnerable to the pain she's sure she will face once she let the alcohol into her veins. Her hiding for twenty minutes outside probably brings up a question into her mates when Seoyeon slides the door behind her and gives her a worried look. Jisun noticed that they probably haven't started yet since Seoyeon could look straight into her eyes, and she doesn't smell drunk. 

"Jisun-unnie, they're opening the bottles now. Aren't you coming in?" Seoyeon approaches and shivers just two steps to her and wraps herself into her arms. "How could you stay here for almost half an hour with your off-shoulder top? It's too cold. Let's go back inside."

Jisun didn't have the time to respond because one of Seoyeon's hand grabs hers and starts dragging her inside while the other is still warming herself up by rubbing her palm against her tummy. The sight inside wasn't a shock to her. Saerom is doing all the work, opening the bottles with an opener between her hands, distributing it in front of everyone. Hayoung on the other hand is pouring Jiheon a juice while she leans and gives the youngest a pat on her head, earning a crunchy nose from the other. Gyuri is trying to be the independent one by turning the stove on for the meat before asking for help. It was the right time since Gyuri immediately called for Jisun's name. 

"Jisunnie, how do you turn this on?" Gyuri with her pleasing eyes made Chaeyoung laugh in the corner. She begins teasing the older girl and Gyuri will roll her eyes at her. "I bet you can't do it either."

Jisun sits down, and starts to turn the mini stove on. She grabs one cup from Hayoung's side and aligns it for the oil to flow. Nagyung gives her a thumbs up and Gyuri claps before high fiving Jisun who reciprocated the gesture. 

"The meat is here!" The loud voice boomed into the room, and everyone raises their head to meet the person. The word 'meat' already gives them the energy to cheer so loud together and Jiwon begins dancing while putting the meat on the table. She runs to the kitchen again and comes back swiftly with a bowl. "Jiheonnie, here's your cheese."

Jisun smiles when she sees Jiheon being surprised that Jiwon remembered her request. She walks to Jiwon and gives her a hug while the other pats her back. Hayoung begins on grilling the meat and Nagyung cuts it into smaller pieces. Jisun is ready to help them when Saerom handed her a cup. She inches it closer to her nostrils to know if it's alcohol and the older nodded for confirmation. God, Jisun could just wish that she won't slip tonight. She dreams of drinking with her friends but drunk confessing to her crush isn't part of it. 

She looks over to the person in question and sees her laughing along to Chaeyoung and Hayoung who are sharing about the older one's uncooked hotteoks. Jiwon muttered about her not minding it since it still tasted good although she boasted about Busan's hotteok being the best and Hayoung nodded, accepted it wholely. Jiwon smiles at her with her eyes almost closing and her dimple visible, and all Jisun wanted was to poke it and tell her how beautiful she is. Thank you Gyuri for nudging her arm that she snapped back to reality. Jisun sips from her cup and flinches when the taste settled in and Gyuri laughed at her. 

Yes, she's in love with Jiwon. It was only a month since she found out and yes, she's been keeping it to herself for thirty-one days already. Jisun doesn't know how she fell in love. Maybe it was Jiwon calling her every single night despite them seeing each other every day. Maybe it was Jiwon trying to help her when she's studying a recipe and ending up only performing in front of her because she's no help in the kitchen and could only entertain Jisun with her lovely vocal. Maybe it was when Jisun found a great song and has nobody to share it to but Jiwon gladly asked her about it and Jiwon being grateful to her for recommending it, and now Jiwon will always ask Jisun about music recommendations. Maybe it was Jiwon greeting her first on her birthday and pecking her cheek as one of her gifts. Or maybe it's just Jiwon being Jiwon. As clueless as she is, Jisun doesn't feel any regret into falling for one of her bestfriends. She's one of the sweetest people she knows. She's beautiful and she brings light to anyone she talks to. For Jisun, Jiwon is a god's gift. Or maybe she is a goddess. 

"Jiwon was praised for her Speechless cover. Cheers to that!" Saerom raises her cup and hears everyone praising Jiwon while extending their arms to the air. Jisun does the same, congratulating Jiwon and earning a shy thank you from her. "Here's to our Jiwonnie!"

The night went on for hours. Nagyung boasting that she could drink more with Chaeyoung stopping her everytime she tries to pour herself more drink. Seoyeon lying next to Hayoung and rambling about a song she wants to write with the other and the older one clapping when she got one idea for it and promising her she'll start tomorrow with her. Saerom and Gyuri acting as parents to Jiheon who's watching everyone being close to wasted and laughing along with Saerom. Gyuri was the first one to grab a pillow and slept on the floor. Jisun with her sixth shot, wait is it already sixth or it's more? She shrugs before chugging it down. She walks again to the terrace and sits down just at the door with her forehead agaisnt the glass. Everyone seems exhausted now, and full since they had too much meat and Nagyung cooked ramen with Seoyeon. Everyone went full course whenever there's food in front of them. Jiwon was on the floor, before crawling her way to where Jisun is sitting and it made her laugh. Jiwon then lays her head on Jisun's lap and hum when she found the perfect pillow. 

Jisun doesn't know what to do or how to stop her hand from caressing Jiwon's hair. She gently brushes her fingers on the other's skin. Jiwon's face feels soft under her touch. Soft, and very pinchable and that's what intoxicated Jisun did. She lightly pinches Jiwon's nose and the other groans, not in pain but because she was trying to breathe. Jisun laughs as she watches the beautiful sight in front of her. Jiwon smiling to her, and Jisun mentally curses her when she grabs her arm and puts them across her tummy. Jiwon places her hand on the back of Jisun's and begins thumbing her skin. It's cold, but Jisun could feel Jiwon's warmth. The warmth she always dreams about. She wants to take a photo but her phone is on the table and she will never ruin this moment so she begins memorizing how Jiwon looks with her eyes closed and how she breathes. 

It was long and it feels like all the shots she took are already taking a toll on her. She forces her lips to stay pursed but she opens her mouth. Jisun hopes that Jiwon is already asleep.   
"I think tonight will be the third time I will vomit." Jisun mutters. One of her hands still caressing Jiwon's hair. It's not like she couldn't stop but she just doesn't. If it feels like a massage to Jiwon then it is pure bliss to Jisun. She almost jumped when Jiwon hummed. So she's still awake. 

This is already a mistake. 

"Tell me about your first and second." Jiwon finishes her sentence with lots of mumbles and inhales. Jisun's grateful that Jiwon has her eyes closed or else she'll see how bright her smile is. 

Jisun takes a deep breath first then looks outside. The moon is beaming and Jisun made eye contact with it. "The first one was when I was very young and my mom was trying to give me a medicine because I was sick but I puked it all on the floor. A minute later, I got scolded and was forced to drink another one. My dad had to hold my arms and shifted my head so I could gulp it all down my throat." Jisun chuckles at the memory. She could still remember how her mother looks like the moment she let out all the medicine and made a disgusted face. 

Jisun felt Jiwon lifted herself up slightly to laugh. She took a peek with one eye adjusting to the room light. "Was it that bad?" 

"When I was a kid, of course. Who would believe someone when they say that this disgusting drink will make you feel better?"

Jiwon nods, closing her eye again. "Right. When are they going to make a tasty medicine? That would be so easier." 

Jisun stays silent. It was silent for a minute before Jiwon shifts her head and looks at her again, her hand blocking the light. "So when was the second time?" 

Jisun removes her hand from Jiwon's hair (not the other one which Jiwon is currently holding) and places it against her face, covering her eyes entirely and Jiwon didn't complain. She puts her hand again on it.   
"The second time was when I first got drunk but it was solely because I didn't eat the whole day before drinking with my friends." Jisun mutters, eyes still on Jiwon. "I rushed to the bathroom and my mouth unconsciouly opened itself then I vomitted. It's like a smooth fountain of alcohol coming from my mouth only." 

This time, Jiwon laughed out loud. Her hand removes Jisun's and gives her a weak slap. "How could you skip eating?"

"I was saving money at that time!"

"Okay but how did you get home then?"

Jisun tried not to smile at her question. It was years ago yet Jiwon wanted to know if she got home safely. She shakes the thought before poking Jiwon. "My friend called a cab for me. My parents didn't know I was drunk because I managed to walk straight into my room. Although everything felt heavy the moment I woke up the next day."

Jiwon nods, her hair brushing against Jisun's pants. The friction between them is making Jisun anxious. She looks at her side and saw the moon is still shining bright. Sadly, the sky is too empty. There are no stars present except for the sun's reflection on the moon. It feels cold to sight. Yet she's holding Jiwon. Jiwon's hand is soft. How many times has she thought about that? The softness of her skin, the warmth from her touch, the feeling of electricity flowing from the other to her body. Jiwon gives her so much. So much to think about. She gives her headaches. Headaches from Jiwon's shrieking voice to Jiwon continuously calling out her name. Headaches that transform into something else. Headaches to heart flutters. Whenever Jiwon speaks, she will listen. Her voice is beautiful, may it be her speaking voice or her singing voice. Everything about her is too beautiful. The look she's now giving Jisun is beautiful yet it's piercing into her walls. 

"Did you drink too much?"

Jisun stares down at her. "To be honest I don't even remember how many did I take." 

"I can walk you to the bathroom if you need to vomit." 

Jiwon tried to sit up, her fingers still intertwined between Jisun's but the first try was a complete failure as she plops back on the other's lap. She looks adorable while whining, Jisun thought. Jiwon pouts before using her free hand to support herself back up.   
"Are you sure you could even stand up?" Jisun teases. She likes teasing her. Jiwon will playfully smack her arm and join in the fun. "I'm not feeling drunk to the point where I'll puke everything. So just lay down."  
"But you said tonight will be the third time you will vomit. Why did you say so?"

Oh, shit. Jisun wasn't expecting her to remember what she said earlier. She curses herself for forgetting that Jiwon has a pair of great ears and on top of that, she keeps record of everything she hears. Did she say that? Why would she say that? Even Jisun doesn't know the answer to her question. 

"I just... well... nevermind."

Jiwon arches her brows, moving closer to Jisun before putting her head on her shoulder. She starts poking the other's arm. "Tell me, tell me."

Should she tell her? Should she tell one of her bestfriends that she fell in love with her? No. That would be the last thing she would do. That would be but tonight, Jisun keeps on blabbering. She wanted to give herself a break from ruining something so important to her, her and Jiwon's friendship. 

"Why do people vomit?"

"Are you seriously asking me why do people puke? Really, Jisun?"

Jisun shrugs. Jiwon shakes her head before looking into her eyes. Her mouth completely shut before leaning back and scanning Jisun from head to toe. "I guess when people cannot tolerate it anymore. You know, when someone rode an extreme ride in a theme park and they realized they couldn't take the whole experience but there's nothing else to do because what's done is done so they just vomit it out."

Jiwon looks at her, asking for her to react to what she said and Jisun could only stare. She stares at her eyes, they outshine the moonlight. Nothing, literally nothing, can beat the sparkles in Jiwon's eyes. She could see her reflection in them. She could see herself looking so whipped for the person in front of her but she doesn't know that. She doesn't need to know that. 

"Exactly." Jisun mutters, mustering all the strength she has to look away. "I think I'm about to do something I'll regret."

Jiwon shifts her head to the right. "What is it?"

Jisun fidgets with Jiwon's fingers. The other probably sensed something is going on so she held on her hand tighter. Nobody said a thing. Jiwon is still waiting. Jisun is still contemplating. Jisun's weakness is Jiwon. Her trying to calm her down is not helping when she is the reason she's getting nervous. There are words forming in her mouth but Jisun is too afraid to let them out. She wants to let her know how she feels but with every action comes with an equal reaction. What she's planning to say is too heavy and Jiwon might not be able to take the weight of her words. Jiwon might feel uncomfortable with her. Jiwon might ignore her for the rest of her life. She might never see Jiwon again. 

A nightmare, truly is. She will not be able to handle it if that happens but the emptiness in her heart, longing for atleast her answer. The answer can make her or break her. If it is the latter, atleast she will have her answer. Even if it will hurt her, she will accept it gladly. 

"You don't have to force yourself. Don't share it if it's too uncomfortable for you to do so." Jiwon adds. 

"It'll be a burden if I don't let this out." Jisun answers. "Will you promise to let me finish what I'm about to say? No interruptions."

"I can't promise not to give overreactions but try me."

Jisun breathes in before curling her forefinger around Jiwon's. One more look, one final look into her eyes before she runs from me, Jisun thought while staring deep into Jiwon's eyes.   
"I like you." Jisun starts. "Not as a person. I mean- I like you as a person of course but I meant that I like you more than as a friend." Jisun watched as Jiwon's eyebrows raised before nodding. She fake zipped her lips but obviously she wants to say something. "You know what, let me be completely honest. I am in love with you."

Silence. 

"I am in love with you, Jiwon, and I know it's wrong because falling for your bestfriend is never a great thing. It will only destroy the friendship between each other. It will destroy my only strong connection with you. I would have chosen not to damage whatever we have but this weight on my body, not just shoulder, but every joint of my body is hurting. I wanted to let you know. I want my feelings to get through to you. I simply wanted you to know. It's selfish, and I apologize for that but I will never regret falling in love with you even it will kill me in the end."

Another silence. 

Jisun drags herself up, only realizing that she is indeed drunk as she fought for her balance to be upright. She stumbles along the living room, her peripheral vision showing her friends lying on the floor, some cuddled up together. She didn't have time to see who, or to react and she rushes towards the bathroom, her hand already covering her mouth so she doesn't throw up and stain the floor with her mistake. She locks the door behind her and drops, her knees hitting the tiles as she bends down on the toilet.   
Everything is spinning. Maybe it was because she suddenly stood up that the blood comes rushing to her face or maybe it was because of her confession. Fuck. This is why she doesn't want to join this small party but she was the one who suggested her place and now look at her, chugged down atleast six glasses full. It wasn't six but for her own reputation, it is. 

She jolts when she felt something from her throat and she holds down on the toilet before vomitting. She shuts her eyes, not wanting to see every substance she's throwing out right now. After a round of her nonstop growls, she hears a knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice. 

"Let me help you. Open the door." Jiwon says on the other side. The knob isn't far and Jisun looks so messy already. She wraps her fingers against the metal, she cannot just run away. She needs to face the consequence of her action. "Hey."  
Jiwon rushes to her and just the sight of the other already makes her feel like throwing up. Only that it isn't just a feeling then she start another round of vomitting the alcohol from her system. Jiwon holds her hair up, not letting a strand to get in the way and she pats Jisun's back. 

It's been cold. Yet Jisun's back is sweating. She shifts, leaning her back against the wall and she looks straight into Jiwon. 

"Do I look wasted?"

"Kinda."

"Jiwon." Jisun mutters, "You don't have to reciprocate the feelings so do not feel bad about that. I accept it."

Jiwon flushed down the toilet and covers it before sitting down on the floor. Her eyes travel from Jisun's hand up to her face, scanning something. Is it regret?

"Do you regret telling me that?"

Jisun chuckles. "No, that's not the thing I regret. It's the fact that I let you experience that. Now you're carrying the weight of your bestfriend's more than bestfriend's love."

Jiwon just nodded before sitting next to her. Her hand placed on top of Jisun's. It's cold. Her skin is cold. "Jisun. Do you remember when I first called you for hours?"

Of course she remembers. She was reading a book when her phone started ringing, flashing Jiwon's name. That time Jisun has no idea that she will fall in love with her. Jiwon calls her but it was because she needs a company or because the circle is going to hangout and Jiwon calls everyone to invite them. 

"Yes, you started talking about how the world feels so big. I told you that you're just small."

"We share the same height."

"I know, it isn't an insult."

Jiwon looks up to meet her eyes. Jisun's are deadshot from vomitting yet they still have the same light. The light she keeps on giving her friends. 

"I thought you just like everyone." Jiwon speaks. Jiwon thought that Jisun likes spending time with everyone, laughing with them, hanging out with them. It was a great feeling at first. She adores people who get along with others so easily. Jisun is one of them. But that changed when Jisun gets busy with meeting up with her other friends. She gets it, it's vacation and she will also like it to catch up but Jisun has too many friends. This hangout of theirs only happened at the third time of figuring out and asking for Jisun's free schedule. The other girls didn't mind but Jiwon is jealous.

"That's not true. I don't instantly like everyone. I almost had a bad impression of you when you went to class yelling 'good morning' to everyone. Almost because you had a great face, it discarded the voice." 

Jiwon acts surprised by the rant regarding her voice but the fact that Jisun thinks she's pretty, she's speechless. "I'm pretty, I know." Jiwon fights off her blush with a snarky remark. She wins when Jisun rolls her eyes. "I was jealous. I was afraid that you're meeting some other greater people than us, than me. So I decided to annoy you every night, calling you when I know you're home alone reading your books. I was pretty annoying I wonder how you cope up with that."

Hold up. What did Jiwon just say? That she's jealous? That she's afraid of Jisun meeting other people? Why would she be jealous? Wait. "You were jealous?"

Jiwon just nods. 

"Why?"

"I just told you."

"I mean, why? You girls know that you are my most favorite human beings. I cannot replace the eight of you with others."

Jiwon smiles at this. "Really?"

"Yes. You complete me. You girls are my bestfriends."

Jisun admits that Jiwon will always just be her bestfriend, that unless Jiwon decides to keep her distance away from her until the friendship starts to fade away. "I don't want to be your bestfriend."

Jisun's world suddenly stops. She looks at Jiwon with complete worry in her eyes. "Jiwon, I know I did something to make you feel uncomfortable and I'm sorry for doing so but please, I don't want our friendship to be destroyed like this." Her hands find their way to Jiwon's and she holds them tight, begging for her to stay. 

"Oh, shit. That came out different, didn't it?" Jiwon shifts and faces Jisun. "I meant that I don't want to be just your bestfriend. I want to date you and go on dates and I don't know- we can chill down by the river and be more couple-like not like bestfriends hanging out together. Am I making sense?"

Jisun is left speechless yet again. Is this a hallucination from being drunk? Wait maybe she fell asleep after the last drink and this is all in her dream? That she didn't actually confess to her and everything will go back to normal? Will she accept that? Does Jisun wants to go back to keeping her feelings and pretending that Jiwon is just her bestfriend?

"I admire you for confessing. Apart from the courage, you did it great with how you mold the words. I cannot even get to the point." Jiwon scratches her head. "But the point is I'm in love with you too." 

"Jisun?"

"Hello? Is anyone there? Jisunnie?"

"Can you please pinch me?" is Jisun's first response. Jiwon being Jiwon, she pinches Jisun's cheeks and the other groans in pain. "You didn't have to pinch me that hard!" 

"Well you were about to say that you're dreaming so I did it for me too. This is real unless you were conducting a study about confessing to your bestfriend and it turns out a failure since your bestfriend feels the same." 

Jisun pulls Jiwon to her and wraps her arms around her tiny body. Their bodies fit with each other, mostly because they have the same size, but right now, Jisun feels like she's on cloud nine. Nothing feels better than this. Jisun swears that this moment is one of her favorites and she will never ever forget it. 

Jiwon breaks the hug and cups Jisun's cheeks. "Don't dream of being kissed on the lips just after you vomitted." She said before leaning in and planting a gentle kiss against Jisun's forehead. "Now, let's get you up so we can sleep."   
The door swung open, revealing Saerom with her fingers fidgeting the button of her pants. "Oh God, please tell me you did not just make out in the bathroom because I have to disturb you. I have to pee! Now get out gays, and let me pee in peace." 

The two girls laughed before helping each other out. Jisun washes her face then Jiwon guides her out the bathroom. Saerom immediately locks the door behind her and does her business and Jisun pulls Jiwon to her bed. It's funny how nobody from the group decided to move their asses and just casually sleep on the floor. The sight she saw just before she vomitted was Jiheon sleeping on Chaeyoung's legs, and Nagyung with her head on her arm. Hayoung and Seoyeon fell asleep cuddling each other while Gyuri is alone in the corner, with a pillow between her legs. They will wake up feeling sore tomorrow with how they positioned themselves to sleep. 

Jiwon plops down, humming as she feels the softness of the sheets. She grabs Jisun and disrupted her from sightseeing and wraps one leg against her and traps her between her arms. Not that Jisun is complaining. She's loving every moment of tonight, and it's because of Jiwon. 

"Jiwon." 

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"You're not going to throw up?"

Jisun slaps her stomach after hearing her response. 

"I love you too, Jisun." Jiwon replies, her eyes opened and staring into Jisun's. She gives Jisun the same sparkly eyes and smiles at her, showing her her adorable dimple before shutting her eyes. Her hand brushes with Jisun's shirt and pats her back. She pulls her closer, with Jisun's face deep into her chest. "Good night, Jisun. Thank you for mustering up the courage I could never do."

Jisun smiles as she fell asleep. Maybe her third time vomitting isn't as bad as the others.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you have ideas you would to be awfully written down, i'm up for it. this is my first time writing a fromis_9 fic so please be gentle with me but wonsun lives on. if you're reading this, i need more flover mutuals. @gayeonist on twitter and let's be friends :")


End file.
